Washed Up
by Samthef0x
Summary: Felix has been a Pokémon fan for as long as he's been alive. He's been through every game known to man but, when a boat wreck leaves him stranded on an island of talking Pokémon will he be able to survive in a strange world and find away home? Edited by: The FieryCharmeleon
1. Wreckage

Chapter I

I sat on the deck of the boat reading a book about Pokémon. I flipped the book a few pages and at the top of the page was a picture of a Doduo that detailed its anatomy and lower on the page it documented its behavior and habitats. I'd always dreamed of being a Pokémon trainer, but when mymother died I chose instead to help my father Erin on his fishing boat. We were a good team him and me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an old cartridge that said Pokémon Emerald. When I was a kid, I always wanted to be a real Pokémon trainer. But, I was born in the wrong world there are no such thing as Pokémon. The world is a cruel place, and I'm just moving through it. Although I do still enjoy playing Pokémon and reading about had always been a coping mechanism for me, but, life isn't just a game where you run around and fight Team Rocket. I've been working on the FV Relicanth for 5 Years since I was 10. "Hey Felix, come look at this." I stood and walked over to the side of the boat where dad stood and looked over. A small metal tube was floating in the water next to other pieces of wreckage. A small piece was emblazoned with the letters R and V the resthowever had long since burned away. "It's a research vessel," my dad assessed as he pulled the small tube out of the water."Poor fellows. This wreckage is old. No telling how long it's been out here."

"Shouldn't we look for survivors?"

"Wouldn't matter. This wreckage looks like it drifted from who knows where. Whoever's boat it was that sunk it's not around here."

I only nodded sadly for the sunken ship and looked over at my dad and the tube in his hands. "What's up with the tube," I asked.

"No idea. It looks like some sort of electronic device. Maybe it was a buoy or some sort of sonar device. But if it is it's not like any one I've ever seen."

"Well what do we do with it?"

Dad looked down at it and smiled, "Well your birthdays this weekend and I suppose this could be an early gift. That is if you want it?"I looked down at the tube as he held it out to me "of course thanks dad!" The tube was about a foot long, made out of steel, on the top was a blue button, and on the side was writing and a small display screen with a small keypad. The text read: Celestial Labs. Warning: the following device is not to be used until further testing is done regarding its full capabilities. Cool I thought I'd found some sort of experimental research device. I regarded the small keypad on the side, and it's screen. Jokingly I typed Pokémon into the screen and of course nothing happened. I stood and looked at the sky. A storm was rolling in and my dad had just started to turn around. I could tell it would be a bad storm. After about 10 minutes the storm really hit and the boat got struck by lightning. The engine was fried, but we still had a small motorboat that dad was able to put out and hop into right before a wave hit the boat and pushed him away. I was alone on the boat and embarrassingly despite these last five Years I couldn't swim. All I had with me was the small tube, and I rapidly hit the button expecting it to be a beacon or tracking device of some sort. It whirred and put off a huge flash of light right before I was knocked off my feet and knocked out cold.


	2. Steppin' on the beach

Chapter II

I woke to the sound of snoring. I looked over and their passed out in a chair was one of my best friends and roommates. "Oscar wake up," I said and threw a pillow at him. He jumped and fell out of the chair. I just got out of bed and helped him up. "Come on Oscar, we gotta get to work." He just looked at me tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "Can't we get our work done later?" I sighed, "no. Archie and Zina are already left to go grocery shopping. Plus I think I can smell Kell making breakfast."Oscar jumped up and ran from the room into the kitchen. "Well why didn't you just say so Jack!"

In the kitchen was another one of my friends and roommates, Kell. She was a normal orange Charmander with green eyes and a love for cooking. "What took you guys so long? I made Oran berry pancakes." Oscar didn't even sit down before he tore into the pancakes and shoveled them into his snout. "You greedy Tododile! At least get a plate!" I just sat down at the table and started to eat my pancakes. "So," I asked. "What's on the agenda for today?" Kell smiled and said, "well you too are going to be gathering some Qualot berries so we can sell them at the fair this weekend. You should be able to find some by the beach." We finished up our breakfast and I grabbed my vest and put it on and Oscar put on his fingerless gloves.

We left the house and strolled through the market in the center of town. "Hey," someone called out. I looked over my shoulder and saw a Beedrill waving at me from a booth selling honey. "Hey Zane, how you doing?" I hopped up on the counter and stuck out my paw to shake his drill. We shook and he said, "Good! And how's my favorite Pacharisu doing?" I smiled, "good. So, are you ready for the fair this weekend?"

"Oh yes I can't wait to sell my honey to all the shoppers from other towns. Are you going to be there?"

"Yes, were all coming to the fair."

"Grand! Well it looks like I have a customer So farewell."

Zane motioned behind me and I turned around. It was Brin the Wartortle. "Ha, it's my good friends Jack and Oscar. So then boys how are we today," he said sarcastically. Of every Pokémon I'd met Brin was the meanest. And I'd even once met a Sharpedo! "Fine. We were just leaving," Oscar said. We walked off towards the beach and behind me I heard him call out, "don't worry boys I'm sure we'll see each other again soon enough."

We walked the beach looking for the berries and talked and after about 20 minutes we found a couple of Oran berries, some shells, and a heart scale. Then we walked past a large boulder and saw it. A boat had been caught in some rocks on the beach and had been ripped in half. The upper half was lodged in the rocks and pointed at the sky at an angle and the back end of the boat had been broken into pieces and were washed up on the beach. "Woah," Oscar said in awe. "Somebody's boat crashed!"

"Yeah, some fisherman's boat must of wrecked I hope he's okay."

"You don't think it was a trainers boat?"

I looked at him and shrugged, "we should check it out." We walked up to the rocks and climbed up onto the boat. The deck was cracked and creaked but held as we walked up it to the small stairs that led down into the boat. The roof that covered the front of the boat and the steering area had broken off and everything there was gone leaving only the stairs were left to be investigated. I walked down the stairs and found a single room in disarray. Cabinets adorning the walls had their doors ripped off the hinges, pipes on the wall leaked water, and a small group of chairs and a table had flipped over. "Hey check this out," Oscar said excitedly. I looked over and he was pointing to something in the corner above a group of crates that were covered with a tarp was a white box with a Red Cross on it mounted to the wall. "It's a first aid kit! You think we could sell it at the fair? Some medicines are hard to some by on the island."

"I suppose it's possible. If their still in their," I responded.

I ran over to the tarp covered boxes and jumped on top of them then reached up for the box. I had just got my paw on it and pulled it down when the boxes came out from under me. I slipped and Oscar caught me. The first aid kit fell to the floor in front of what I thought had been boxes. Instead I was greeted by a terrifying sight. Standing in front of the first aid kit was a teenage human boy holding a small metal canister. I yelled run and took off. Oscar grabbed the first aid kit and tried to follow when he heard the boy yell out in surprise as he saw us. I ran up the stairs, over the deck, down the rocks, and across the beach. Oscar followed behind me but tripped and started to fall off the rocks when a hand flew out and grabbed him by the tail right before he fell. The boy pulled Oscar back up as I turned and ran back just in time to hear him speak. "Are you all right?" Oscar nodded and said, "yes I'm okay." A look of shock crossed his face. It was obvious he hadn't expected an actual response. I jumped up onto the rocks a few feet away and examined the boy. He wasn't trying to hurt or catch Oscar, he just sat next to him. "You don't have to be afraid," the boy said while motioning to me. "I won't hurt you." I slowly approached him until I was a foot away and out of his pocket he pulled a pack of crackers. He handed me one and gave one to Oscar before eating the last one himself. "What are you doing here," I asked. "Our boat got caught in a storm my dad got out in a lifeboat, but I didn't. Also am I dreaming or hallucinating or something?" I looked weirdly at him and said, "no your not. Why?"

"Because you can't be real! Pokémon aren't real!"

"Well what am I then?"

"I-I don't know."

He perked up and looked down at the small tube he still held in his arm. "This thing brought me here. I put in the word Pokémon and it brought me here." He looked down at and rotated it around. "No no no no! The keyboards not working! This thing must be out of juice or something. I can't get home." I looked at him and said, "well you can't stay here! If any of the other Pokémon learned about you who knows what they'd do!" Oscar looked sadly up at him, "oh come on he needs our help! We have to help him!" I groaned, "no." Oscar looked at him and said, "he saved me from going over those rocks! He saved my life!" I ground my teeth, "fine. But, if we get caught it was your idea!" Oscar jumped up and so did the boy. "So what's your name? I'm Oscar and he's Jack." The boy smiled down at him. "My names Felix. It's nice to meet you guys."


	3. Where the heart is

Chapter III

I walked along behind Oscar and Jack talking while we walked. "So where are we going?"

"Home," Oscar said. "We're taking you to our house."

"What!" Jack looked frustratedly at Oscar. "We can't take him to the house! He'll be found for sure!"

"Nope," Oscar promised. "I've got it all figured out. We'll hide him in the cellar." Jack just scrunched his face then he just sighed, "forget it. Just keep him away from the others." I just walked on silently for a while before I broke the silence again. "So… others?" Oscar smiled and said, "yep. We've got four other roommates."

"Well uh… if you don't mind me asking what Pokémon are they," I asked.

"An Abra named Zina, an Archen named Archie, a Charmander named Kell, and an Eevee named Ona."

"I hope one day I can meet them. But, uh… out of curiosity, why can't I let them see me?" Jack sighed, "because no human has stepped foot on this island in hundreds of years. The ancient people who lived here are all gone now. So you are really the first trainer ever to step foot here."

"I'm no trainer," I said quietly. "But, I've always wished I could be." Oscar stopped and turned around, "Hey, don't let that get you down. I'm sure any Pokémon would be lucky to have a trainer like you!"

"What about you?" He seemed to think for a moment then said, "if you wanted me to." I smiled, "are you serious!?" He laughed, "yes."

"No," Jack said. "That kid doesn't even have a pokéball. And even if he did, no." Oscar stared sadly at Jack then said, "fine." Only to turn back to me to smile and wink. I chuckled.

We eventually got to the town only for me to shoved into a basket. "Hey! What are you doing?" Jack just shushed me and I watched from under the basket lid as he walked over to a Machamp and asked him to take the basket to his house and put it in their basement. I rode bumping as the Machamp took me to their house and put me in the basement. "What's this," a feminine voice said. The Machamp just shrugged and said, "Jack told me to put this in the basement." I felt myself get taken to the basement and set down. I sighed. Then I heard footsteps. I pushed up out of the basket and said, "hey Jack I was wondering-" I looked down and standing there was a bright orange lizard with a flame on its tail. "So," I said. "I can totally… not explain this." I thought for a moment. "You must be Kell. Oscar told me about you." Kell just looked at me for a moment and fainted on the spot. "Huh," I said aloud. "It was super effective."

Jack and Oscar ran down the stairs and looked at Kell on the floor. "What did you do," Jack shouted. "She fainted," I said calmly. It was at that moment Kell decided to stir. "What happened," she said. She looked up at me and just gasped. "Uh, hello," I said. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Felix." She just said quietly, "you're not gonna catch me?"

"Catch you? In a pokéball? No." She relaxed visibly and stood up, "well it's nice to meet you Felix."

"Ditto." Jack sighed and pinched between his eyes, "alright. So no one else will find him, huh Oscar?" Oscar smiled nervously, "well, we just have to keep him here past the fair. Then we can find a way to get him home. That's only what? Three days?" Jack groaned and said, "fine. But, if anyone asks, again, this was YOUR idea!"

"Alright, alright."

Jack just scampered up the stairs grumbling all the way. I stood there for a moment then said, "so, do you have any food?"

Somewhere on the island…

A man in a suit walked off of a boat. "This Island will work very well, very well indeed," The man said with a slight drawl to his voice. Another man in a suit to his right nodded, "we found it about a week ago. It will work very nice as a final destination for the ship."

"Did you see any Pokémon?"

"No sir."

"Shame. Well, I guess it will have to do. I'll be ready in a week."

The men walked back to the boat and pushed off. They rowed up to another boat and climbed aboard. The entire exchange was seen only by them… and a curious wartortle already wondering how to turn the situation in his favor.


	4. The Legends Fair

Chapter IV

I sat in the basement going through the first aid kit. It was all I had left of my home. The boat was wrecked, my life was wrecked, and I'd lost everything. Under the gauze I noticed a small book. It was my Pokémon manual I'd been reading on the boat. I had found it on the boat and put it in before Oscar, Jack, and I left the boat. I'd completely forgotten about it until now. I just sat flipping through it. The basement was really an empty hole with dirt floors and stone walls. Oscar had brought me some berries an hour ago and I'd ate them, they'd tasted sour. Since I'd ate no one had come to see me, so I just waited and sat until I fell asleep.

The next day was more of the same thing. I ate, I slept, and I talked to Oscar when he came to visit me. I learned that the island I was on was called Aeliar and the town I was in was called Osar. The day after was different and I knew it the second Jack and Oscar both padded down the stairs. I turned to them and Jack said, "alright it's important that you listen to me when I tell you this. Today is the Legends Fair and that means you can not under any circumstance— I don't care if the building is on fire— leave this basement. We're going to the Fair and you need to stay here." Curiously I asked, "what's the Legends Fair?"

"It's the annual celebration in honor of the legends," Oscar said.

"Like Palkia and Arceus?"

"Yes exactly! Wait. How do you know about the Legends?"

"Well… in my world we have Pokémon, but only in game form."

"That's… strange, but yes."

"Well, what's the story behind the Fair?"

"I'll tell you…," Jack said.

Long ago there was a war between humankind and the Pokémon of the world. Many fought and died to the hands of the other side. Even the Pokémon and humans that didn't fight were caught in the crossfire. The war was started by the Pokémon as a revolt against the monstrous cruelty showed by the humans, we were enslaved and used only for labor and disgusting fights. The war lasted a long time and in the midst of the war the Legends came out to fight along side us. The first to fight were the three beasts of Legends, Suicune, Entai, and Raikou. Soon the others followed and fought beside us until the humans, fearing the loss of their workforce, they erected a Machine that would holocaust our people. We sent a small army of Pokémon in a last stand to destroy the Machine that would all but wipe us out..." (flashback) "come on," Machamp yelled. "We can make it if we get to the Machine!" A human soldier cane from around a buning building and pulled the trigger on his gun. A bright flash permeated the dusk and the machamp fell. (end)

"Few made It past their defenses and those not in battle knew that almost surely the war was lost. So many Pokémon fled to a long forgotten duo of Islands. Those who were able to escape to the islands were spared most of the horror, but It was still just as so for those with family in the various regions. Almost every Pokémon in Kalos was killed and just as many everywhere else. Those close to the heart of the blast were turned to stone instantly. The only Pokémon who were spared were those farthest from the blast and those who made it to the islands."

Jack just stood there staring at me for a second then he just walked away. Oscar looked at me, "that's why there are less Pokémon in some regions than others. Because when the machine fired it hit some regions Pokémon harder than others." I just sat down and leaned against the wall, "that's terrible. I can't even comprehend how that could have happened… so the Fair is all in honor of the Legends who saved your ancestors?" Oscar nodded. "Well," I said surely. "I wouldn't want to interfere with the Fair, so I'll stay here." Jack nodded as he left, "good." Oscar smiled at me, "don't worry I'll bring you back a souvenir." I smiled back, "thanks."

It was about 20 minutes later that I heard it. The floors above my head were creaking. Then I heard a voice, "careful, they can't know we were here." The speaker was light on their feet so I figured it was a smaller Pokémon. "Your sure they had it delivered here?"

"Yeah, Galvin said ssso."

"The Machamp? Are you sure, because he's not the ripest berry on the bush."

"Yeah, he said for sure that Jack had him bring it here. He said Jack told him to take it to the basssement."

"Then let's check it out."

I gasped. I couldn't let myself be seen. Especially by someone who was snooping around in someone else's house. I'd heard through the floor the voices of every Pokémon that lived in the house, but I'd never heard this one before. I looked around for somewhere to hide. There were a couple of empty crates in the corner, but they were too small to hide behind or in. They'll come down the stairs any minute now I thought. The stairs! I remembered seeing a hole in the wall behind the stairs. I ran over to them and sure enough there it was, a small hole only about a foot by a foot wide and a few feet back, but just big enough for me to hide in. I climbed inside the hole and crawled backwards until I was a foot from the front. Just in time too, not a second later I heard someone walking down the stairs. I could barely see them through the stairs, but the first Pokémon walked on two legs, had a shell, and dark blue skin. A Wartortle I thought. I looked at the second Pokémon and was surprised to see an Ekans slither down the stairs. That explained the weird hiss I'd heard when he talked and why he'd made no noise walking, he'd just slithered across the floor.

They walked around the basement checking out the crates in the corner and even where I'd been sitting, not a minute ago. "There's nothing here," the Wartortle said. "Not even the basket." The Ekans slid out its tongue, "the air tastes ssstrange. Something else isss here." I slid slowly back into the wall until I hit the back. Then from upstairs I heard a door slam shut and someone run across the floor. "Come on Hepi, we need to go," The Wartortle said quickly. They snuck up the stairs and presumably out of the house. I sighed. Today's gonna be a day I thought.


	5. Lift me up inside

Chapter V

I sighed quietly. I'd worried that I'd be found, but, it seems things have worked out. No sooner had I thought that had I realized I had a new problem I was stuck. I wiggled and tried to turn for about twenty minutes, but to no avail. I pushed myself back trying to find more room to move around and then I started sliding. At the end of the hole I hadn't realized was another hole that went down and I was sliding into it. I clawed at the dirt and stone before finally sliding down into the hole. I let out a yelp as I fell about ten feet and landed on my feet then fell over. I groaned. Why do things like this always happen to me. I sat up and looked around, it was dark, but I was certain I was in a cave. I climbed forward over a small stalagmite and saw a light. Down a slope I saw a couple of Pokémon. "Uh, oh."

At the bottom of the slope, about ten feet down I saw a group of about four Pokémon. A Sandslash stood next to a Durant, a Golurk, and a Charmeleon, they all seemed to be talking about something. I leaned in closer to hear. The Charmelion was talking to the Sandslash loudly, "listen Neo, we need to be absolutely sure about this. If we're wrong about this it could ruin the Fair. So, I want you to be absolutely and completely sure about this." The Sandslash named Neo held out it's claws as if pushing the Charmeleon away, "hey, I told you that thing with Jacks basement wasn't my fault if Oris hadn't messed up his calculations I wouldn't have ended up there. But, I checked and double checked this time. There is no error. Ok, Warner?" The Charmeleon named Warner narrowed his eyes, "alright then." The Golurk stood silently saying nothing next to the Durant who seemed to awkwardly be shifting its legs. "So, Warner, when are we supposed to start?"

"Ten minutes," Warner said.

They all seemed to have resolved whatever problem they'd been talking about and they all walked away. I counted to one hundred then slid down the slope to the bottom and felt the ground creak under my feet. Wait, I thought creak? I crouched down and realized that the ground had some sort of wooden platform on it. I examined it more thoroughly and realized that it was some sort of lift. There were pulleys and ropes leading up about ten feet to the top of the cave. The lift had three crates set on it and rails around the edge of the platform. I opened one of the crates and saw it was full of berries of all colors, I opened another crate and noticed some necklaces that looked to be made of colorful string and flowers, the last crate was mostly empty with the exception of a small glass case with a small medal medallion inside it. I picked up the case and was about to open it when I heard, "it's time!" I turned and saw a Pokémon rushing towards me. I looked around for somewhere, but, to no avail, then I looked down. I climbed inside the crate and pulled the lid back down over me.

I felt a jolt of movement beneath me as the platform started to rise and I peeked out from under the lid of the crate and saw the Pokémon that had running towards me. A Gardevoir. I felt my face flush. Gardevoir is a psychic type, meaning it could sense me. The Gardevoir would of too had we not reached the ceiling of the cave and I saw it open up. Wait what, I thought. The platform went through the newly opened hole in the ceiling then stopped. Then I realized what the lift had been for. I sat on the platform in a crate which was on a huge stage.

At the edge of the stage stood hundreds of Pokémon. The Gardevoir walked to the edge of the stage and yelled, "welcome Poké-Ladies and gentlemon to the annual Legends Fair!" The crowd roared cheers and applause as the Gardevoir said this, then she walked over to the other two crates and opened them, then threw out the berries and necklaces to the Pokémon in the audience before she continued. "As you all most certainly know this year is in honor of Palkia the Legend of space, and of course we will be giving out the Medallion of Palkia to one lucky 'Mon who has been selected randomly, so, before we start with the festivities we will call up the winner." The Gardevoir pulled out of somewhere an envelope and opened it up. "And the winner is…" she paused dramatically, "Felix!"

I felt as if someone had just stabbed me in the gut. From under the crates lid I saw Oscar run up some stairs onto the stage. "Sorry," he said. "I'm here to get it for him, he wasn't able to come today, he's… sick." The Gardevoir smiled, "of course, it's right here." I slouched down into the crate. I was safe. Oscar would come over, open the crate, see me, I'd hand him the medallion, and then hide in the crate until the lift goes back down. No sooner had I finished that line of thought when the crate opened up an I looked up into the face of a familiar Pokémon. Familiar only since I'd gotten onto the lift with her. I looked up into the face of the Gardevoir.


	6. Welcome to the swim team

Chapter VI

Have you ever gotten that feeling where you've done something wrong or your at fault and someone finds out? That feeling of utter defeat, the sinking of the stomach, and aching of the chest? That's how I felt when I looked into the face of the Gardevoir. I held up the small case and held it up to the Gardevoir. For half a second the Gardevoir didn't seem to understand what she was seeing, then her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened to a look of disbelief and fear. Then, she screamed. I didn't think a sound could kill, but, I knew that sound spelled my demise. So, like any sane person I flipped the crate over backwards and away from the crowd and crawled away. Luckily the back of the stage was only about five feet away, however what I didn't expect however was a bright ball of light and energy that blasted me through the curtain that was the back of the stage and into the middle of a group of Pokémon. They all screamed too. I got up and ran, I didn't know where I was going, but, I knew I had to get out of dodge. I ended up running into the woods I ran until I ended up next to a lake and I collapsed onto the shore of it. Gasping for air I drank some water from the lake and lay down on my back. "So, you look tired. You should have a nap." I shot up. In the lake was a Pokémon. A Lapras was in the lake staring at me. I just sat there silently, not knowing what to say. "What," the Lapras said. "Meowth got your tongue?"

"N-no I just don't know what to say. The other Pokémon all seem scared of me," I stuttered. The Lapras seemed shocked, "you can understand me?"

"Yes?"

"That's not possible! No humans can understand Pokémon!"

"Well apparently I can."

"How?"

"That is a secret…"

"Aww, come on tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Well, I'm sure the 'Mon chasing you would be interested to know how."

"That's cold, dude."

"Maybe."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm from another world. That's how."

The Lapras stared at me for a moment, then started laughing. It was a strange sort of laugh, he seemed to snort when he laughed and every time he did he seemed to have water blow out of his nose. Gross, I thought. "That's a good one," the Lapras said leaning down and wiping a tear out of its eye. "I'm not joking," I stated. The Lapras kinda looked serious for a moment then burst out laughing again. I just had a poker face plastered on me, "I don't have time for this." I got up and started walking away. "Hey wait," the Lapras said. I turned around. "What?"

"I was just kidding man, come back. Let start over."

I sighed and walked back over to him. "Alright fine." The Lapras smiled and said, "my name is Magno Expandit Natans. But, you can call me Mag." I just blinked and said, "really?"

"Yes, really."

"How do you…"

"Get a name like that?"

"Yes."

"It's a different language. It means great swimmer."

"Oh, cool."

"So, what's your name."

"I'm Felix, nice to meet you Mag."

Mag nodded and held out a flipper. I just looked at it, walked up the water, and shook his flipper. "Hey," Mag said. "You wanna do something cool?" I just narrowed my eyes, "yes?" Mag spun around in the water and said, "get on my back." I sort of stood their for a moment and raised an eyebrow, "ok." I hopped up onto Mags back and wrapped my arms around his long neck. Mag smiled and said, "hold on." I just squeezed and held on. Mag swam across the lake quickly, making tight turns. Mag grinned and said, "here, take a breath." I gripped tighter and took a breath as he dove under the water. He swam deeper and deeper into the lake that only got darker, around me I could see different Pokémon swimming around me. I saw a Stunfisk swim past and then a Magikarp. Mag swam deeper until he came to some sort of hole and swam into it, then he swam up and as I began to blow out bubble, my lungs screaming for air, we came up inside some sort of grotto. I coughed and breathed in wet smelling air. I jumped off Mags back and looked around, "What's this?" Mag began submerging himself again as he said, "help. If you were telling the truth that is…"

I just watched as he submerged again and turned around, "welp," I said out loud. "I'm screwed." I started walking through the cave hoping that Mag wasn't just trying to kill me by trapping me down here. Well, I thought. Time to find a way out. I walked along the small tunnel, which seemed to be lit by some kind of glowing green moss, until I walked into an opening. The cave widened into a bigger room that seemed to be lived in. There were chairs, tables, shelves, and even an old couch. The room also seemed to be lit by clumps of the bioluminescent moss compressed into balls and set strategically around the room. "What are you doing here," a voice said from behind me. I spun around and standing behind me was a Charmeleon wearing a dusty green cape and a cowboy hat. "Uh, would you believe me if I said a crazy Lapras named Mag brought me down here," I said skeptically. The Charmeleon pinched the bridge of its snout and sighed, "I knew this would happen on day. Why did he bring you down here… no, better question, how did a human get here?" I shifted my feet and said, "Well, I'm sorta not from… this world?" The Charmeleons look immediately changed, "What did you say," The Charmeleon moved closer to me, "What's your world like?"

"Well, for starters there's no Pokémon or trainers."

"Really? I met someone once from a world of solely Pokémon and no humans."

"Wait, so you've met other people from other worlds!?"

"Yes, I myself often travel, but not to other worlds… not anymore."

"Do you think you could get me home?"

"I don't know. How did you get here?"

"Oh, there was this… oh no! The tube! It's still in Oscars basement!"

"Tube?"

"There's a tube I found, that's how I got here. The tube is how ill get home. It's was just… dead. It needs to be charged."

The Charmeleon lay his hand on my shoulder, "I'll help you get home… forgive my manners I've forgone the formalities. My name is Leon… and you are?"

"Felix."

Author Note:

Hey guys, Sam here and I'm here to thank all of you guys for reading and an extra special thanks to my friend The FieryCharmeleon for allowing me to use his OC go check him out u/10351331/

And I'd really appreciate it if you guys would comment or follow if you enjoyed and if you noticed an errors point them out an I'll fix them also if you'd like to have an OC featured DM me a relative description of them and I'll put them in.

Thanks.

-Sam


	7. Man on fire

Chapter VII

Leon led me down another tunnel that eventually led upward and back above ground. We both climbed up out of the hole and he leaned over to the hole and shut a trapdoor covered in foliage and sticks over it. "Cool," I said. Leon just nodded. As I looked around I realized we were close to the edge of the forest near the town. "So," I said quietly. "How are we going to do this?" Leon rubbed his fingers on his chin and walked to the very edge of the woods and said, "come see for yourself." I walked over and it was madness. Every Pokémon in town seemed to be packing up and leaving. Carts were loaded up and pulled away and everyone looked crazed and paranoid. I cringed. I had caused this, with one look at me I had caused an island long living in peace to be torn apart by chaos. It couldn't get any worse, I thought but, as with many times before I was wrong above me I heard a noise. At first it sounded kinda like a hard wind, then it began to sound like a chop chop chop. Oh, no. Above my head I saw a giant metal bird fly overhead. It wasn't a Skarmory.

A helicopter flew over head and began to lower down into the town. Out of the chopper dropped ropes and down the ropes came Pokémon… and people. Men and women in black jumpsuits slid down the ropes and with their Pokémon began attacking and catching the towns'mon. "No," I breathed. Then suddenly I yelled out, "no!" I broke through the trees and ran at the people, behind me Leon yelled out for me to stop but, I just kept running. Leon chased after me and had almost caught up to me when I ran up to one of the men and tackled him. I could hear the breath rush out of him as he hit the ground. I looked into his eye. They were brown and full of surprise. "What are you doing," I yelled. The man just sputtered and stared up at me. I leaned back and was horrified to see his outfit. Emblazoned on middle of his black uniform was a giant red "R". The man wore several pokéballs around his waist so I grabbed one and pulled.

I think I pulled to hard because I tumbled over backwards with his whole belt in my hands. The man seemed to shake off his surprise and began yelling for his crooked friends. I pulled one of the pokéballs off the belt and threw it. I heard a familiar noise as a beam of light shot out of the pokéball, then, where the ball struck the ground I saw a Pokémon standing. A Riolu. Welp, this is going to go badly, I thought. One of the other grunts ran up and threw a pokéball down and out shot a Pokémon, it was a Haunter. I was at a disadvantage, Fighting types are weak against ghost types. I looked back and saw Leon run up next to me. "Need some help," he said seriously. I nodded back at him. I shut my eyes and then opened them and just like the anime I stuck my finger straight out and yelled, "Leon, use flamethrower!" Leon grinned, "with pleasure." Leon leaned his head back and then threw it forward and opened his mouth, outwards shot a massive wave of fire that hit the Haunter straight in the face. The Haunter seemed to be blown into several particles which then reformed. I bit my lip, How was I going to do this. I looked around, the other grunts had set fire to the buildings, the whole town was burning and several new grunts in ATVs had shown up with cages, then, I heard a shout, "Felix!"

I looked past the grunt in front of me and being pulled away with a loop around his neck was Jack. A grunt had a pole identical to a dog catchers pole looped around Jack and was dragging him towards an ATV. "No," I said aloud. I looked down at the Riolu and then pointed at the grunt pulling Jack away, "Riolu, use double kick." The Riolu nodded and ran at the grunt. The one I had been battling saw this and ordered his Haunter to use lick, which would paralyze the Riolu. I yelled out to Leon, "Leon, use flamethrower again!" Leon let out another breath of flames, which again dissipated the Haunter, however, this time when it came back together parts of it were missing, one of its hands and part of its face was gone. The grunt seemed worried and called out, "Haunter use shadow claw!" The Haunter flew up to Leon and slashed at him. "Dodge," I yelled. Leon dodged it and returned a spinning smack with his tail against the Haunter, which sent it spinning back. The Riolu had reached the grunt who was now trying desperately to pull out a pokéball while holding the pole. Before the grunt could pull one off his belt however, the Riolu has already ran up an and then double kicked him in the chest. The grunt flew back and hit the ground unmoving. Jack pulled the loop off of his neck and looked at me thankfully, "go find your friends," I yelled. "Then meet me at the boat!" Jack nodded and ran off. The Riolu ran back over to my side as the grunt I was battling sent another shadow claw at Leon. Leon narrowly dodged again, but caught one of the claws in the side, across his side was a small cut, which was now bleeding. I looked down at the Riolu at my side and nodded, he nodded back and I called out, "Leon use flamethrower!" The grunt grinned as his Haunter dodged it, but, his grin disappeared when the Riolu struck his Haunter in the back and knocked it into the flames, where the Haunter finally dissipated. The grunt turned and ran.

I picked up the Riolu's pokéball, returned him, and strapped the pokéball belt around my waist. I checked and it seemed the rest were empty. The pokéballs were clear on the top and through the red I saw the only occupied one was Riolu's. "Come on," I said to Leon and we started running towards Oscars house. When we arrived I saw the house was in flames and in front of the house was Jack and an Archen, an Abra, and an Eevee, but, I didn't see Kell or Oscar. "Where are Oscar and Kell," I yelled at Jack. The other three Pokémon seemed horrified at the sight of me, but, I just looked at Jack who then said, "inside." I looked at the house and then at Leon. When Leon's eyes met mine they widened, "don't!"

"Get to the boat Jack!" I yelled

I threw off the belt of pokéballs and ran through the empty doorframe. My lungs were instantly filled with smoke and the heat was unbearable. I ran throughout the house yelling for Oscar and Kell. I found Kell in the kitchen she was pinned under a fallen beam. I put my hands under the beam and lifted. The beam groaned and lifted slightly as I pulled it up, then out of the flames came Leon carrying Oscar who was unconscious. He used one arm to lift while he held Oscar in the other. We lifted it up and then I put it on my shoulders. The beam knocked me to my knees and Leon pulled Kell out from under me. I then through it off behind me and stood holding my shoulders. "The basement" I gasped out. "There's a tunnel." Leon nodded and ran towards it with Oscar. I picked up Kell and was burned by the fire on the end of her tail. I gritted my teeth and just ran onwards toward the basement. I ran down the stairs and into the basement. Leon stood by the hole and nodded at me. I gave him Kell and looked down at my arm, which had been blistered from Kell's tail. I ran over to the crates in the corner and pulled out off them the tube and the first-aid kit from the boat. Leon crawled backwards into the hole until he reached the end an then held out his claws. I ran over. He had laid Oscar and Kell on the floor and had his claws out for them. I picked up Oscar and handed him over and then Kell. The ceiling of the basement began to creak as Leon slid down the hole. I threw the tube and first-aid kit down the hole and then climbed in and fell down right as the basement ceiling collapsed along with the rest of the building.


	8. Legion

Chapter VIII

Down I fell, tumbling into the darkness, then even more darkness. My ears were ringing when I woke up. I leaned up and sitting next to me was Leon holding Oscar and Kell, who were both now covered in bandages.

"I hope you don't mind," Leon said solemnly.

"I used most of your medical kit." I nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine." I had a hard cough into my hand and Leon looked over at me.

"Are you okay?" I just held up my hand at him.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

I looked down at the ground beside me. Sitting there was the tube. I laughed my way into a cough.

"What have I done?"

Leon looked back over at me.

"Hey, this isn't your fault," Leon said, as he patted my back.

"How? None of this happened until I showed up and ruined your utopia."

"It was bound to happen eventually, you just happened to be the person who was here when it happened."

"Well, isn't it just a dandy mess I've gotten myself into. I just want to go home, I always thought, wouldn't it be amazing to see the "wonderful" world of Pokémon. But, I guess all worlds have a war."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small medal in the shape of Palkia.

"I told the others to get to the boat I came here on, you can find it on the beach on a large rock formation east of here."

"What? And leave you here? No."

"Just go."

"No."

I sighed and stood up.

"Fine then, let's go."

Leon smiled. "That's the spirit."

I put the tube in the first aid kit and carried it in one arm, as I carried Oscar in the other. It took us about ten minutes to find a way out of the cave. But when we did. We found we were on the edge of the woods just outside of town. We made our way to the beach and east to the same rocks that started it all.

We climbed up them and into the boat. We went deeper into the boat and I called out, "Hey Jack, are you in here?"

I heard a rustling and from behind a box came Jack and an Eevee who I assumed was Ona and from behind the other crates came an Abra and an Archen, who I also assumed were Zina and Archie. I set Oscar down and Jack ran over to him.

"Hey, don't worry he'll be ok." Jack hopped on top of some crates and stood eye to eye with me.

"What did you do? Did you bring them here?"

I looked down at my feet, "I… I don't know." Jack just stared at me, "Get out. Take your "tube" and go home."

"I can't. It needs to be recharged."

Jack just kept staring me down.

"Let me see it."

I opened the first-aid kit and set it next to him. Suddenly, electricity began to spark around him as a lightning bolt shot out and hit the tube. The tube whirred and lit up. I picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Now," Jack said. "Go home."

"No!"

I turned to my left, Leon stood there staring right back at Jack.

"This isn't his fault!"

A familiar whooshing noise filled the small room as a beam of red light shot out from my belt and standing there was the Riolu that he freed.

He looked up at Jack and said, "He saved me from my old master. My new master is way nicer than my old one!"

I looked back up at Jack, "I'm gonna save them all."

"What?"

I clenched my fists and repeated myself, "I'm gonna go get all those kidnapped Pokémon back."

Jack just looked at me then down at Oscar, "He wanted nothing more than to one day to be a trainers partner, and look where that got him. Your all the same, your trainers, but, for just a moment you made me think I was wrong."

Jack turned away from me and for the first time, I noticed a scar on his back, a scar that I'd never seen before, just under some thin fur.

Jack continued with sadness in his voice, "Not every Pokémon here was born here."

I leaned over and embraced him, "What are you-," I just shushed him and held him a few seconds longer before he began to almost silently sob into my shoulder.

"Don't worry," I said reassuringly. "Oscar's going to be ok, and we're going to get all the taken Pokémon back. I promise."

I let go of Jack and he wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"How?"

I looked down and pulled a pokéball off of my belt and said, "Well assemble a team."

No sooner had the words left my mouth when I felt a claw on my shoulder, I turned and Leon smiled at me.

"I'm in!"

I heard another voice say weakly, "Me too." I looked down and saw Oscar sit up, "I'm not out of the fight yet."

Jack hopped down and handed Oscar some berries which he ate quickly, "Well now I certainly feel better."

Jack looked up at me then said, "If he goes then I'll go too."

I smiled, "Jack, I don't know what happened in your past. It's your business, and I won't force you to get in a pokéball."

Jack just stared me down confidently, "No, I can do this for my home… and for my friends. He said gesturing around him. "Old and new." He ended the sentence by gesturing towards me.

I smiled, "Alright then, call me old fashioned, but, we need a team name…"

"Legion."

I looked at Leon, "I like that. How'd you come up with that?" Leon smiled and said almost so quiet I didn't hear him, "Just a name from another life."

Authors Note: Special thanks to The FieryCharmeleon for editing this chapter! Go check him out here: u/10351331/


	9. Oppurtunity

Out of the sky flew a Murkrow. It landed on the edge of the boat next to Jack. I watched from below the deck, where the Murkrow, named Sal couldn't see me. Suddenly the Murkrow flew off and Jack scampered over to me, "alright, Sal said that all the Pokémon are being held on a massive boat just southwest of here."

"Well, how are we going to get out there," I asked.

Leon smiled, "I think I know a guy."

Out of the ocean rose a familiar face that brought a grin to my face. "Well, well, well," Mag said, "It's good to see you again kid." Jack groaned. "You've got to be kidding. This guy? Really?" Mag smiled down at Jack, "Nice to see you too." I rolled my eyes.

"Mag, do you know where the really big ship just southwest of here is?"

"Yes, I've seen it, what about it?"

"We need to get onboard. Can you get us there?"

"Is a seasick Haunter green?"

"I—I don't know. Is it?"

"Hope you never find out. It's not pretty."

"So can you get us onboard or not," Jack said frustrated.

"Yes, I can."

"Then, let's go!"

Mag swam a little closer to the shore and turned around, "Alright, Get on!"

I looked around, there wasn't enough room for all of us. Jack seemed to read my mind and he pulled a pokéball off my belt, "This is how." I looked seriously at him, "You don't have to do that, you can stay here. This is my problem and I'll solve it."

Jack just looked up into my eyes and clicked the button on the ball. A red became shot out and he was pulled into the pokéball, and the ball fell to the ground. I picked up the ball and clicked it onto my belt. The others followed suit and then I had a belt with four filled pokéballs. I hopped onto Mags back, as he began swimming through the water.

After about twenty minutes we finally began to approach a huge boat just as the sun had finished setting and the moon rose over the sky.

"Alright," Mag said. "Hold your breath."

I breathed in deeply as I began to do dive. We swam until we approached the boat and surfaced beside it. Looking up I couldn't see any rope or ladders hanging off the side. "How am I gonna get onboard," I said quietly. Mag thought for a moment then said, "Get in my mouth."

"What!?"

"Just do it!"

Skeptically I climbed up and into Mags mouth. This is by far the weirdest thing ever, I thought. I sat halfway lodged in Mags mouth when suddenly I was shot up ten feet into the air and onto the boat. Water gun, I thought. I landed on top of a small red shipping container and the air was knocked from my lungs. I gasped desperately for air when I heard a voice say, "What was that?" Another voice responded, but it was something I couldn't hear and I scrambled off of the container and behind another.

I twisted and pulled the handle and surprisingly the container opened creakingly. I cringed as the hinges squeaked and I slipped inside. I pulled a pokéball off my belt and opened it. With the usual whooshing sound a beam of red light shot out and standing there was Leon, his tail now illuminating the container's interior. Around me, I was able to see multiple boxes and crates labeled with a string of numbers and then the names of the items. I pulled open a crate and found it was full of small red square devices with a camera mounted on the back. A Pokédex. I took one, sliding it into my wet pocket and hoping it was waterproof. Leon pulled open another crate and found it was full of small square devices that when turned on showed a map. "These are the islands," Leon said. "How'd they get these?"

"Satellites probably."

I took one of the maps and went back over to the door of the container I opened it as quietly as possible and slipped out while putting Leon back into his pokéball to get rid of the light putting off by his tail flame. I looked around and didn't see anyone so I slowly started making my way to the stern. I narrowly avoided patrolling members of Team Rocket and found a hatch near the bridge. I twisted open the handle and climbed down a ladder leading downwards.

I remembered playing Pokémon games and always the Pokémon on Team Rockets ship were kept in the bowels of the ship. I climbed down into what looked to be a very sterile floor likely used for living and experimentation. I shook my head and started walking down one of the white hospital-like hallways.

I can to a corner and turned left, I walked along until I came to a door through which I heard a quiet humming noise. I turned the knob and opened the door.

The room I was greeted in was some sort of laboratory filled with a dim, eerie green light. The lab was filled with strange equipment, tools, and x-ray scans hung on a board on the wall. The light was put off by a glowing screen mounted on the wall showing the anatomy of an unknown Pokémon, a table similar to an operating table sat in the middle of the room and I felt my stomach flip when I saw blotchy rust-like stains on the cold metal.

Then I heard murmuring. I looked at the far wall on the edge of the light. I could barely see the light. I could barely see the light reflecting on metal. A small lamp was set on a table near the wall, so I clicked it on and was horrified to see that the wall was made of stack, after stack of Pokémon locked in cages. The Pokémon almost all whimpered and cowered as I stepped closer.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm here to save you." The Pokémon still seemed terrified, but now hopeful. They all wore locked collars attached around their necks and some of the larger Pokémon had chains around their legs.

I pulled on the handles of the cages, but they were all locked. I frantically searched through drawers and on shelves in the lab for the key. "He has it," a voice said suddenly. I looked over at one of the larger cages. A Gardevoir, no the Gardevoir. It was the very same Gardevoir I'd seen at the Legends Fair. "Who," I asked. I then heard a throat clear behind me. I turned and standing in the doorway was a man in a sharp suit, a man that was recognizable to any Pokémon fan. Giovanni, and in his hand he held up a small key on a black chord. "You know," he said. "I'm impressed, not only that you got aboard, but also that you were able to get this far without the aid of Pokémon."

"Your… Giovanni?"

"Oh, you've heard of me? Interesting. But, what interests me the most is how you came to be on that island. How did you get there and how long have you been there?"

"I- I was shipwrecked. It's only been a few days."

"Unfortunate. I feel as though your not telling me everything. So, Felix, what are you hiding?"

My heart sank, "How-"

"—Did I know your name? Well…"

As he said that a Pokémon walked out from behind him. A Wartortle. "This is my new friend Brin, and he has been such a help. As for how I knew your name…"

He tossed a small object towards me and I caught it. It was a square piece of plastic with writing and a picture on the front. My picture. It was my fishing license.

"I found that on a boat that crashed on the island. It seems that you weren't lying, but that card states you're a citizen of the United States, which I've never heard of. So then… where are you from?" As he said those words he stepped closer, by about two feet and he was now five feet away from me.

"I'm— not from around here."

"That much is obvious. But, where?"

"A very different world."

"Literally or figuratively? I'll assume literally, and by that case, I'll ask… show me."

"No. I know what kind of a man you are, there are always men who seek power at the expense of others."

"And here I thought we could be friends. Well fine then," he slipped the key into his pocket. "Too bad. Take him."

The Wartortle opened its mouth and shot out a beam of bubbles, and I dove out of the way. I pulled a pokéball off my belt and threw it. "Come on out Jack!" I smiled I'd always wanted to say that. Jack came out and instantly jumped back, Brin!?" I looked down at him, "You know the Wartortle?"

"Unfortunately."

Jack sparked and shot a lightning bolt at Brin, who dodged out of the way and shot another bubble beam at Jack. Giovanni just stood smiling as another Pokémon came out from behind him slinky. His Persian. I pulled another pokéball off my belt and threw it. It shot out the red light which revealed a Riolu.

"Riolu use double kick!"

Giovanni still kept his grin attached to his face. "Persian use scratch." Riolu jumped and kicked at Persian only for it to dodge behind him and scratch him across the back. I gasped. "Riolu are you ok?!" Riolu nodded at me and I narrowed my eyes. "Alright Riolu, watch the claws and use power-up punch!"

Then I turned to Jack, "Jack, use Thunderbolt!" Jack jumped up in the air and shot another thunderbolt at Brin, the thunderbolt hit Brin along the shell scorching a line across it.

Brin, now enraged shot a beam of water out of his mouth at Jack, who was barely hit and was knocked back. I pulled another pokéball off my belt and looked down at it.

"Get the cages open and get those Pokémon out of here!"

Out of the ball came Leon who nodded at me and turned to the cages, then he started melting the locks on the cages into metal slag. Giovanni stopped smiling and immediately said, "Persian stop them."

I motioned to Riolu, "Use double kick!" The Persian ran at Leon only to get kicked in the side twice by Riolu and hit the wall.

Leon kept melting cages. And out of one on the cages came a charging Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn bellowed and charged at Giovanni.

Giovanni yelled out, "Persian!" Unfortunately for Giovanni, his Persian was laying on the floor next to the wall, leading him to desperately run away from the Rhyhorn, only to fail and be rammed by it.

He flew through air and hit the wall groaning. The Rhyhorn didn't stop and instead charged through the door and down the hall. I ran over to Giovanni, bent down, and pulled the key out of his pocket, as I drew my hand back with the key his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"This… isn't over..." I looked down on him and he finally slumped down unconscious, his hand falling to the floor.

I ran over to the cage and handed Leon the key. Meanwhile Riolu has started to fight Brin with Jack. Once Brin caught notice of Giovanni's unconscious body, he turned and ran, as Jack and Riolu started to chase.

I decided to call them off by shouting to them, "Stop! He's not worth it! Help us get these cages open!" Jack hesitated then turned and ran over with Riolu.

We opened the cages and several of the Pokémon inside helped us pull open more cages, while other just ran out the door. As I turned to watch them go I noticed Giovanni was gone, but his Persian was still slumped by the wall. In the hall I heard yelling and as I looked out I saw Team Rocket grunts wielding shock batons and tranquilizer guns, but they were being quickly overrun by the charging Pokémon.

We freed the last of the Pokémon and I returned Riolu, Jack, and Leon back to their pokéballs, as I ran down the hall, towards the fighting Pokémon and grunts.

I ran up pulled out a pokéball, "Go Oscar!" The red light shot out and Oscar was their standing beside me.

"Clear the way!" I shouted.

The Pokémon parted and then there, was just a empty path straight to the line of Team Rocket grunts.

"Oscar, use water gun!"

The grunts started to turn when a jet of water slammed into the line, and proceeded to knock down a group of grunts, as the Pokémon surged forward with new strength and finally, the line broke of grunts that were now all knocked down or running.

I made it to the deck of the ship and back to the side where Mag had been.

"Over here!" I called back to the Pokémon.

Mag surfaced and several of the Pokémon on the boat jumped off and hung onto Mag, then several mor Lapras surfaced and began helping the Pokémon escape. "I brought some help." Mag smirked.

Suddenly, a loud boom shook the ship and fire bloomed near the bridge, I pulled my pokéball belt off and handed it to Oscar, "Get them out of here!"

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to find a way to stop them from ever coming back here."

I ran towards the ships bridge and opened the door to the building then ran to the very top of it. Sitting at the controls of the ship was Giovanni. I walked over to him.

"I can't let you come back here."

He just stared at me. His left eye was swollen shut and his designer suit was now torn and his right sleeves was missing up to the elbow. He turned in the chair and pressed a key on one of the consoles mounted on the controls.

"Now it's done! This Island has been deleted from our records completely…Go!"

I stared for a moment before he turned around with tears in his eyes. "You… snapped Persians neck when it hit the wall." I watched a tear run down his face, "I'm... sorry." I said as guilt began to wash all over me.

"JUST GO! It's over now..." He said as another tear was revealed.

As I ran back down the stairs I could hear him begin to sob. Several grunts ran up the stairs after I reached the bottom, likely to get their boss. I ran out of the bridge building as another explosion shook the ship, this time however, the explosion originated near the crane meant for loading containers, which then proceeded to fall sideways into the ocean.

It sank until it apparently became lodged on something and only the last five feet of its base stuck up out of the ocean like a broken and jagged tooth. The fire on the ship was spreading and I no longer saw any Pokémon or grunts, but I also noticed the missing lifeboats and a helicopter took off from the top of the bridge and flew away.

I made my way back to the side of the boat near where Mag was and I jumped overboard just as another explosion shook the boat behind me. I landed in the water and swam up to the surface gasping, around me I saw nothing but the burning ship in the water, until a very familiar Lapras swam up with a familiar Totodile on his back, "Need a ride?"


	10. Journeys end

Chapter X

I sat staring out at sea, watching the waves lap against the sand and the sun above the ocean "You know," I said to the form sitting next to me. "I'm not sure I'm ready to leave. It's funny too, today is my birthday." Riolu turned to me, "happy birthday!" He said happily, and then comfortingly. "You'll always have a home here, Felix." I smiled. It had been a crazy couple of days, but I'd made more friends here than anywhere else in my entire life. I stood up, "Come on, let's go…" I turned to Riolu. "You know, I never asked your name." Riolu looked up at me, "my name's Aaron." I again smiled. After about ten minutes of walking we made it back to the town, which was only now being put back together and rebuilt after the fire. Machamps and Ryhorn, among other Pokémon had ropes pulling up wooden frames for new buildings. Some Pokémon waved at me as I walked past, and others shied away, but I just kept walking.

Eventually I walked through the town to an empty lot where a house once stood, but now more Pokémon walked around working on a new building being built, a familiar Abra was using its psychic powers to lift heavier objects across the lot, "hello, Zina." Zina nodded and I heard a voice in my head say, "greetings Felix, Oscar and Leon are with Jack on the eastern side of the building." I nodded at Zina and walked around the building with Aaron. I saw Jack standing on a pile of lumber talking to Leon and Oscar. "Hey guys," I called. They turned and smiled, "Hey Felix, come on over!" I walked over and all of a sudden from behind different piles of materials, things, and parts of the house Pokémon jumped out. "Happy birthday," they all yelled. I jumped a little then started laughing, "how'd you guys know?"

"You had a calander on the boat, I didn't understand a lot of it, but it looked like someone drew a cake and balloons on the day," Leon said.

Everyone I'd met had shown up, along with several other Pokémon I hadn't met before, among the guests was the Gardevoir I had scared so badly before. The Gardevoir apologized for the other day and introduced herself as Azulia. After about an hour they came out with a cake with several mismatched candles set on top. A large Beedrill I'd never met told me he'd made it, and it was the best cake I'd ever had. Then after we'd all finished the cake, they brought out presents. Two boxes, unwrapped, but still distinguishable as presents. I opened the first one and inside was a bunch of small round blue berries, "they're from me." Oscar said. "I thought since your world doesn't really have any berries like our world, you could plant a berry tree." Inside the second box was a small silver medal with depictions of all the different Pokémon types around the edge and in the medals middle was a strange circle that I noticed as the symbol of Arceus and then in the very center was one word "Legion." Leon nodded at me, "welcome to the Legion kid. Come to think of it I think you're the first ever human member." I stood and threw my arms around him, "thanks, you've been there for me in my darkest times and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. Leon smiled and tipped his hat at me. I got down on my knees and hugged Oscar as well, "and thank you for being an awesome guy and sticking up for me in the first place." Oscar smiled and I went over to the last two members of my team. I hugged Aaron and then, turned to Jack, "I know your kinda too small to hug so, I'm just gonna say thanks for helping me." Jack nodded at me. I turned back to Leon, "I think it's time."

We walked away from the house and back to the beach and rocks where the boat was still lodged. I walked up to the water and in it was Mag, "hey sorry to see you go kid. It's been nice."

"Thanks, for everything."

I pulled the tube out of the small first aid kit I had in my hand, dropping the first aid kit at my feet and looked at the screen, it still displayed the word Pokémon and I typed in a new word. Home. I pressed the enter on the keyboard and for the first time I saw what it was that brought me here. A large black pulsating hole ripped in the air about a foot in front of me. I turned to Leon and tossed him the tube, "I won't need that anymore, I can't let the people from my world get there hands on it. So the weight rests on you now." Leon smiled and caught it, "we'll see each other again." I nodded at him, "one day." Then I stepped through the doorway and back into my world.

Authors note: Finally, I've finished my first fic! I'd first of all like to thank all of you who've read and commented on my story and a very special thanks to The FieryCharmeleon, for his advice, editing, and letting me use his characters! If you guys want more of Leon go check out Fiery's fic "Legion" which is to be rebooted soon! I love all you guys who helped and read and I'll say it now: it's not over, I get the feeling we'll be seeing more of Felix and it might be soon…

Your humbled author,

-Sam


End file.
